


Dance With Me

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dancing, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Fluff, a la Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

I'm standing in the kitchen forming the meat patties for burgers. It's been weeks since I had one, might as well indulge and make them for the three of us. Music is blaring from the blue tooth speakers, thanks Charlie. My pink iPod sits on the counter, don't judge me, playing his recently added. Zeppelin fades out and a new song starts, "Uptown Funk" by some Bruno or Mark guy. I've been trying new music since I heard that damn Taylor Swift song sue me. It's not that bad. Its actually kinda catchy.  
  
_"I'm too hot, hot damn. Say my name you know who I am!"_   
  
I'm swaying my hips to the song, that's right I, Dean Winchester, have hips that do not lie. And I'm having fun. That is until I hear footsteps and a laugh. I turn around, dammit it would be Cas. I stumble to pause the music.   
  
"Hey-a Cas, where's Sam?" Shit, I can feel how red my face must be getting. Damn angel, okay ex-angel, walking in on my dancing.  
  
"Hello, Dean. I believe Sam said he would be in town today. Something about needing a day away from research."  
  
"Oh okay..."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah sure buddy, you can start by chopping up some pecans, we're making pie."  He nodded and started on the chopping. The only sounds came from the knives hitting the cutting board before Cas speaks up.  
  
"You know, I wasn't laughing at you Dean. It was just nice to see you smile, you should dance more often."  
  
Dance more often? I look over to the iPod still sitting on the counter. Yeah okay. I can do this. I walk over to it and hit play again. Then go to Cas and grab his arm.  
  
"If I dance then you dance with me, okay? Just don't tell Sam." Say yes please.  
  
"Deal." A smile spreads across both our faces as the music continues.  
  
By the Sam was home dinner was cold and half eaten. And if Sam walked in on Cas in Dean's arms swaying to "Stay With Me"  no one had to know. For now, he did however take pictures just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
